


【铁虫】抗拒 7

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Kudos: 6





	【铁虫】抗拒 7

深夜里，到处都是家具的暗影，彼得望着巨大的窗户前来回踱步的人影，巨大的失落感让他踩不稳脚下旋转的楼梯。  
“你什么意思？”他还没来到他的跟前就迫不及待地质问出口，男孩感到很后悔，这样子一点都不成熟，“如果你不需要我的话，那就放我走啊！”  
托尼烦躁地扔掉了手中的香烟，“是我的错，我还没有想好要有一个家庭，像我这样的人，我没有正常的生活。”  
“那你要怎么做？你是说我们是你的累赘是吗？”  
“我没有这个意思。”  
“是你强迫我，要我千方百计要我生下潘妮，是的，梅说的没错，你就是个混蛋，我现在就要离开你。”彼得转过身往楼梯上跑，却被追上来的人拦腰拖住，他挣脱不开，眼泪吧嗒地掉下来。  
托尼被他挣脱的动作搞得愈加心烦意乱，口不择言。“是我强迫你没错，但是你已经穷的去抢钱了，要不是我帮你们，你现在在哪？在什么地方卖身吗？凭你这没什么攻击力的四肢，不停地被不同的烂人欺负，你以为你会在哪？”  
彼得用力照他脸上打了一拳，口中忍不住骂着脏话，托尼顿了一下，反倒清醒了一瞬。突然，巨大的呼啸声从窗外逼近过来，彼得只看到一片刺目的白光，就被托尼扑到在沙发下，巨大的轰隆声响起，破碎带玻璃和墙屑四散飞过来，砸了两人一身。  
等到又两声轰炸声过去两分钟，托尼才从他身上起身，彼得显然有些被吓到，怔怔的由着他上下摸索了几分钟，突然猛地转身叫着潘妮的名字往楼梯上跑去，托尼跟着他跑到育婴室，他们的小女儿正张着嘴放声大哭，幼嫩的脸颊旁湿了一片，彼得心疼地抱着她哄，天知道最开始他连怎么抱孩子都学习了半天，托尼看着他年幼的爱人抱着婴儿，不像母女，更像一个天真的哥哥抱着心爱的小妹妹，每当这时候他就有一种由衷的罪恶感，他让一个青少年无缘无故地背上了如此重大的责任。  
哈皮带着几个身高体壮皮肤黝黑的人跑了过来，托尼带着他们走下楼去说话。  
“这次真的有些棘手，一群不要命的人。”哈皮搓着手，等着老板说话。  
“这世上每天都有很多人想杀我，我还不是活得好好的。”托尼起身从混乱地厅台上扒出两个杯子一个酒瓶，随便用酒液涮洗了一下倒了两杯，递给哈皮一杯。“这次的武器杀伤力太大，外泄了之后，恐怕政府也会过来找麻烦。他们找了个好买家，怪我仇人太多，也不知道他们的大本营在哪个国家。”  
“别让我知道是谁背叛了我们！”哈皮头一次这么生气地咬牙。  
“如果我们不端掉他们的本部，恐怕永无宁日。”托尼盯着酒杯认真地思索。  
“过段时间的交易怎么办？这恐怕是我们这几年我们卖出的最大一笔。”  
“正常做，我可不是藏起来的那种人。”  
一段急迫的电话铃声响了起来，哈皮看了一眼手机，急迫地接起来。  
“‘医院’那边也被袭击了，......梅要求见彼得......”他把手机递过去，托尼将酒一饮而尽，接了过来。“斯塔克先生，我们只是普通人，我很感谢你在我们走投无路的时候帮助了我们，但是现在，我真的很担心彼得的安全，他跟你这样的人们混在一块随时会没命的，你如果真的爱他就应该让他回去做个正常的学生，他很聪明，知恩图报，是个好孩子......”托尼悻悻地挂断电话。  
“托尼，现在这种情况，我觉得梅没有说错。”哈皮小心地建议了一句，看着老板锐利的目光直直地射过来，硬着头皮道：“你过去那些情人，太多了，没人对他们下手，至少可以安全一段时间。”  
“你别以为我不知道你是为了梅！”托尼用手狠狠地指着他，“我失去了你也得不到，我说了等我死。”  
哈皮望着老板上楼的背影，无奈地摇了摇头，提高声音说道：“至少等我们稳定了以后......”

托尼上楼后看到男孩抱着宝宝睡着了，一样睡得绯红的脸，软软的毛发蜷曲着，像两个降临人世的天使，没有人忍心伤害他们，谁会这样残忍呢？他将宝宝抱起来，放到一边的摇篮里。男孩醒了过来，因为没有完全睡好而眼睛泛红，睫毛不自然地翘着，他揉揉眼睛，才想起来两个人还在吵架，望着他的时候带着浓浓的怨气，男人转过身来，若无其事地抱住他，伸手去解他的外套，彼得挣脱了两下没有挣脱开，只好任他舔湿了自己的小腹，他疑惑地望着他，闻到了他身上浓浓的酒味，想着他似乎有些醉了，他伸手去摸他的发根，那里已经有些白色的头发在生长。  
“斯塔克先生，我想回去读书。”  
托尼骤然停下动作，双手抓紧男孩的上衣，“你就这么想出去过那种穷酸的日子？”他的呼吸扑在他的脸上，带着寒冰一样，彼得不知道他为什么突然这么生气，明明该生气的是他，“我不知道你在想什么？不知道你做什么？你什么事都不让我做！你无论怎么侮辱我我都没办法回击，难道我该过这样的日子吗？这不公平，先生！”  
“怎么公平？让你离开我和孩子出去过日子，说不定以后还能找个普通男女恋爱结婚彻底忘了我们，这就是你要的生活？”  
“当然不是，我只是去上学，不一定要和你们分开啊？你相信我，我不会被梅影响的。”  
托尼只是拉住他的上衣，粗暴地往下扒，彼得被衣服勒痛，手忙脚乱地拒绝着他，“你喝醉了，斯塔克先生，放开我，啊——”托尼只是不管不够地抓住他的下巴，咬着他的嘴唇，继而转移地方咬着他的脖子，一个个泛红的牙印显现出来，托尼只是随手摸到床头的开关，就有一把机械手铐从床头弹出来，将奋力挣扎的男孩双手分别拷在了床头上。彼得绝望地看着他扯掉了自己的衣服，手指玩弄着自己的阴茎，直到自己下身的几个洞洞都泛出水来，他哀求他把小潘妮抱出去，托尼却根本没听到一般，粗暴地将自己插了进去。彼得感觉他的灵魂要撕裂成两半，一半臣服于快感，一半感觉到侮辱，可怕的是他越紧张越是收缩地厉害，紧紧地吸吮着男人不放，托尼被着如同天堂般的紧逼的小洞弄疯了一般，疾风暴雨地在他下面抽插，男孩感到他逼近子宫口的，浑身颤抖了一下，在他彻底插进来的时候破碎地叫了一声，他们的小宝贝醒了，正在摇篮里哭，托尼依旧像没听见一般享受着他的身体。  
“潘妮！啊......嗯......斯塔克先生......啊......托尼，求你，潘妮哭了。”彼得哭着看着他毫不怜惜地在他身体里进出，身体撞击的声音撕裂着他的耳膜，他伴随着小女儿令人心疼的哭声高潮了，然后感觉到宫腔中的大东西激烈地喷射出热流......  
彼得迷糊了一阵，感觉到宝宝的声音停了，他双眼茫然地四处找着，室内灯光昏暗，他看到他的脸放在在自己面前，开始胡乱吻着自己的嘴唇，他似乎手里拿了什么东西，他还没来得及看清，就被转过身，重新绑在床头。彼得感觉非常的无助，就跟第一次一样，他想他不该惹他生气，毕竟他们不是好相与的人。  
他感到他压在自己身上，重新插进来，激烈地动着，在他毫无防备的时候，感觉到一阵剧烈的疼痛从左肩后方传过来，他叫了一声托尼的名字，就沉入了黑暗里。

梅环顾着自己打扫的干干净净的房间，生病以来头一次感觉到心情愉悦而轻松，她哼着歌，将彼得的衣服一件件折起来，厨房传来烤松饼的香味，她将衣服整理好，把牛奶热上，这时听到了门铃声。  
梅惊喜地看着门外的彼得，将男孩拉进门一把抱住，彼得只是不说话，眼睛通红地流着泪。梅将松饼和牛奶摆上桌，让男孩的脑袋靠在她身上。  
“告诉我，出什么事了？我的彼得是最勇敢的人。”  
彼得抽泣了一下，抹掉了眼泪，“他说他不要我了，还抢走了潘妮。”  
“虽然这么说不合适，但是彼得，没准这对你来说是好事。你太年轻了，还不知道这个世界的危险。”  
......  
彼得是两个月之后才知道自己又怀孕的，当时他已经回去上课了，在午间活动的时候昏了过去。他看着检查单，感觉完全不知道怎么办好，他太傻了，甚至在最后那件事发生的时候都不知道吃药。尽管梅说他们应该抚养这个孩子，他还是知道养育一个孩子对他是怎样的负担，他甚至期盼着因为这个孩子的存在能再见他一面。  
彼得背着梅来到斯塔克的公司，高楼顶着烈日，刺得他双眼不禁眯了起来，前台的漂亮小姐微笑着拒绝了他见老板的要求，这时，一个身材优雅的高挑身影从电梯里走了出来。她来到了彼得面前，微笑着跟他打招呼。  
“你就是帕克先生？”佩珀握住他的手，将他带到待客厅里坐下，上下打量着这个可爱男孩，得体地笑着。  
“请问您是？”  
“佩珀波兹，实际上，我是托尼的未婚妻。”  
彼得愣住了，他看着她美丽的面容，一下子不知所措起来，如同走错了场的演员控制不住自己的表情。  
“托尼虽然有很多情人，但他在场面上，总要有个名正言顺的妻子，我只是刚好在这个位置上为他处理一些事情。这几天不巧，他去外国办事了。”  
“对不起！”男孩慌乱地抱紧自己的书包想要离开。  
“你不是有什么事要找他？”佩珀不解地拦住他，“没事，我只是随便过来问候下，他不在就算了。”彼得说完手忙脚乱地跑了出去。  
佩珀拿起电话，拨通了哈皮的号码，“我见到那个孩子了，天呐！他还这么小，托尼斯塔克真该去死！哈皮？”  
“佩珀，出事了！”

彼得在路上恍恍惚惚地转着，看着大楼上斯塔克的标牌出神，他是如此想念他，想念自己相处不多的宝贝女儿，但是他现在怀疑自己从来就没有过这些，一切都模模糊糊就像一场梦一样。过马路的时候，忽然传过来一个女人的尖叫，他转过头，看到一个四五岁的女孩在疾驰的客车前面蹲坐着，千钧一发之际彼得奔过去，抱着孩子滚开来，两个人重重摔到马路上，刹车的声音刺耳地响起，彼得已经听不清周围的声音了，他感觉下腹一阵剧痛，一股热流涌了出来。  
梅捧着热汤喂他，手指不住地安抚着男孩的脖颈，不知道要怎么安慰他，彼得拿过被子，自己喝完了剩下的汤，“我没事，梅，不用替我担心。明天我还要上学，先去休息了。”他起身走到房间门口，突然转过头来冲着梅说到：“梅，我想做矫正手术。”  
“什么？”  
“性别矫正的那种。”


End file.
